


Pati Mga Tala

by angsilakbo



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Bayaniserye, Extrajudicial killings, Justice system, Multi, PUTANGINA, Urban Fiction, detective fiction, historical fiction - Freeform, ng gobyerno, ng pilipinas
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsilakbo/pseuds/angsilakbo
Summary: Namatay na si Atty. Luna--ang pinakamalaking kritiko ng Congressman Aguinaldo--tatlong araw na ang lumipas. O pinatay? Hindi maisip ni Hernando kung alin sa dalawa. Hindi pa siya makabalik nang maayos sa trabaho. Hindi dahil sa sugat sa kamay, yun ay dahil tatlong araw niyang iniisip kung saan nagpunta si Angel at kung nasaan na rin ang mga kapatid nito. Nasaan na ba ang mga kasama niyang naging saksi sa pagkamatay ng abogado?Tahimik ang lahat. Pagkatapos mamatay ni Atty. Luna, tahimik ang lahat. Nagbigay ng puwang para sa maraming pagdududa at lumalaking mga pangamba. Ang mga naiwan, may kani-kaniyang patalim na nakaabang sa kani-kanilang likuran. Isang pagkakamali lang, maglalaho na rin sila at lalamunin ng mas nakamamatay na katahimikan.





	1. Joven Hernando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sino ba si Joven Hernando?

>   
>  Ang kabataan ng isang tao  
>  ay isang yugto  
>  ng lubusang pagkatuto
> 
> Sa yaring yugto  
>  mapagkakaiba ng ating damdamin  
>  ang hapdi ng galos  
>  dulot ng pagkadapa  
>  at ng mga sugat na hindi nakikita
> 
> Darating ang araw  
>  babalikan natin ang bawat sandali  
>  at hihilingin nating  
>  mawalan na lamang ng ulirat  
>  habang hinehele  
>  ng ibayong pagsisisi  
> 

Napakamot ako ng ulo. Hindi ko talaga maalala ang sumunod na stanza. Isang oras na akong nakatitig dito sa notebook pero hindi ko pa rin makumpleto ang tula.

"Kuya, hindi ka kakain?"

Nag-angat ako ng tingin. Tumambad sa akin ang mukha ng walong taong si Raphael, na hinilamos yata yung binili kong cookies and cream frappé. Tinitigan ko yung sa akin. Capuccino. Natutunaw na.

Kumalabog ang pinto ng coffee shop. Nakagat ko ang dila ko sa gulat.

"Mr. Hernando? Nasaan ang anak ko?"

Sinipsip ko muna ang napuruhang dila bago buong pagtitimpi na sinalubong ang hulas na hulas na ina. "Nandito na siya, ma'am," bulong ko, dahil pinagtitinginan na kami ng ibang customer.

Hindi ako pinansin ng nanay, nilampasan niya lang ako at dumiretso na sa kaniyang anak. Nakalimot na yatang bumati ng magandang umaga. Pero hindi ko siya masisisi. Tatlong araw ring nawala ang anak niya, at ngayon lang sila ulit magkikita.

"Ralph-Ralph? Nandito na si mommy. Okay ka lang ba, anak?"

Bumalik na lang ako sa kinauupuan ko at nilabas ang resibo. Nilista lahat ng dapat bayaran. Habang umiiyak sa tuwa ang magulang, naiiyak naman ako sa hapdi ng nasugat na dila. Sinipsip ko na lang ang malamig na frappé para mamanhid kahit kaunti.

"Saan ka ba nanggaling, anak? Ang tagal kitang hinanap! Muntik na akong magpapulis!"

Nasamid ako sa iniinom kong kape. Hindi ko pa pala nababanggit sa nanay na ang kapatid ko ang nakahanap sa kaniya. At pulis si Gio. 

"I just wanted to play, mommy, tapos I got lost." Napatingin ako sa bata. Halos maghalo na yung inumin sa uhog niya dahil mangiyak-ngiyak na rin siya pagkakita sa ina. Naawa ako bigla.

"Next time, don't do it na ha?" Napangiti na sa wakas ang nanay at ginulo ng buhok ng anak. Ayaw ko sanang maistorbo sila, pero gusto ko na ring umuwi. Maagang nagsimula ang aking araw, maaga akong nabawasan ng lakas. Inilapit ko sa tapat ng nanay iyong resibo.

Hindi naman siya nagreklamo at mabilis na lang nagpunas ng luha. "Thank you very much, Mr. Hernando. Magaling ka ngang detective. Wait--" Nangalkal siya sa kaniyang bag at naglabas ng wallet. "How much do I owe you? Isama mo na yung in-order n'yo dito sa coffee shop."

Inabot ko ang resibo. Binasa niya. Kumunot ang noo. Hindi, hindi niya pala mabasa.

"Pasensiya na ho," mabilis kong salo. "Magulo po talaga ang handwriting ko ngayon."

Magtatanong sana siya sa palagay ko dahil nag-angat siya ng tingin, pero mabilis niyang napansin ang kanan kong kamay. "Oh, I see. Teka, dahil ba ‘yan sa case ng anak ko? I'm sorry to hear that, detective, but included na ba dito sa resibo ang medical expenses mo? Please include it if it's not."

Mabilis akong umiling sa unang tanong niya pa lang. "No, hindi po. Hindi po sa kaso nangyari ‘to...matagal na po ‘to."

"Talaga?" Napatingin siya ulit sa kamay ko. "Would you mind if I ask kung saan ‘yan galing?"

Yes. "Aksidente lang ho." Umiling ako pagkatapos. "Wag n'yo na pong alamin, hindi naman siya major injury."

"That's good to hear." Tumango-tango ang nanay--Mrs. Reyes yata ang pangalan niya, ngayon ko lang naalala. Hindi ko pa pala nasusulat sa resibo. 

"Uh, ma'am, pwede ko po bang hiramin saglit yung resibo? Isusulat ko lang saglit ang pangalan n'yo. Saka...sasabihin ko na rin kung magkano ang babayaran n'yo."

\--  
_  
At kasama po natin ngayon live na live mga ka-Brigada, si Congressman Emilio Aguinaldo para magbigay ng statement sa nakaraang assassination ng pinakamalaking kritiko niyang si Atty. Antonio Luna at ng kasama nitong journalist na si Francisco Roman. Magandang umaga po, Congressman._

_"Yes, Ka Ferds, magandang umaga din sa'yo."_

_"Ano po bang masasabi n'yo doon sa nangyari? Sino po kaya ang may gawa nito?"_

_"Hindi ko pa alam, dahil yung dalawang witness, sina Manuel at Jose Bernal, ay hindi pa nakikita. Sayang nga at namatay yung driver nina attorney--nakikiramay ako sa pamilya niya."_

_"Pero ano pong masasabi n'yo sa mga nagsasabing may kinalaman po kayo sa assassination?"_

_(Tawa) "Sa lahat naman halos ng pulitiko, nangyayari ito, Ka Ferds. Malamang gawa ‘to ng kalaban ko sa pulitika para siraan ako. Atty. Luna and Mr. Roman's criticisms are not always right on, pero hindi naman enough yun para ipapatay ko sila. In fact, on the day they were assassinated, nag-arrange ako ng meeting sa kaniya to help him with his advocacy para sa mga kapatid nating magsasaka--di ba enough yun para masabing I'm doing my best to reconcile? Pero ginamit lang yun ng kalaban na perfect opportunity para siraan ako. I am very sorry for what had happened, Atty. Luna is also my brother before sa fraternity sa law schoo--"_

_Click._  
  
Ang sakit sa tenga ng balita sa radyo ngayong umaga.

Limang minuto na ang lumipas mula nang makauwi ako mula sa coffee shop. Kanina pa ako nakaupo sa maliit kong opisina sa bahay habang sinisipsip yung tinake out ko nang kape. Iniisip ko pa rin kung tama ba na tatlong araw na serbisiyo ang siningil ko sa ina.

Napatingin ako sa kalendaryo. November 9. Tatlong araw na ang lumipas. Hindi ko pa rin alam kung saan nagpunta si Angel. Tatlong araw na akong walang tulog sa gabi at wala sa wisyo kaiisip sa umaga. Tinanggap ko ang trabaho, November 5. Kumilos ako, November 8 na. Kung hindi pa dahil kay Gio, hindi ko maibabalik ang bata ngayon. Mabuti na lang, mabubuting tao ang nakapulot kay Ralp-Ralph nang mawala ito sa plaza.

Ito naman na ang huling trabaho ko ngayong buwan; hindi na muna ako tatanggap ng serbisyo pansamantala dahil hindi kaya ng sistema kong magtrabaho habang nababaliw kaiisip kung saan napadpad si Angel. Kailan lang, kasama pa namin siya rito. Nang bigla siyang umalis nang walang paalam noong dumalaw si Dr. Enriquez.

Bumangon ako sa pagkakasandal ay inilapag ang hawak kong paper cup. Inikot ko ang inuupuan kong swivel chair at pinaandar papunta sa harap ng malaki kong cabinet. Tumingala. Nilakbay ng daliri ko ang bawat letrang naka-tape sa bawat drawer nito.

A....B...C...D...E. Binuksan ko ang drawer na may nakadikit na letter E at kinuha ang lahat ng folder doon. Sipa pabalik sa harap ng lamesa at bagsak ng mga folder. Tayo upang mas mapadali ang paghahanap. _Doc Enriquez, Enriquez, Enriquez..._

Kinuha ko sa bandang ilalim ang isang manipis na folder na naglalaman ng kaso ng isang Analecto Enriquez. Luma na ang folder, ibig-sabihin, luma na ang kaso. Nagkalkal pa ako pero wala nang ibang Enriquez doon. Binuksan ko na lang ang kay Analecto at naalala kong lumapit pala siya minsan sa akin para kuhanin akong lihim na bantay ng kaniyang pamilya sa loob ng isang araw. Ginawa niya akong private security at hindi isang detective. Nainis ako, oo, pero mabuti naman siya kaya hindi ako nakahanap ng dahilan para tumanggi.

Binasa ko ang background profile niya. Marami pala siyang kapatid. Ilang sandali lang, nahanap ko na ang hinahanap ko.

Vicente Enriquez, 19, Clinical Psychologist

Sabi na e, kilala ko na siya noon pa. Tama pala ang pakilala niya sa amin noong bigla siyang sumipot dito sa bahay. Wala si Gio nun, kami lang ni Angel at Tito Miguel. 

_"Dr. Vicente Enriquez, clinical psychologist."_

Tandang-tanda ko rin ang paglahad niya ng kamay para sa handshake--na agad niyang inilipat sa kabilang kamay nang makita ang sugat ko sa kanan. Gaya ng nanay kanina, tinanong niya ako kung saan ko nakuha.

Napatingin ako kay Angel na namumutla nung panahon na ‘yon. Dahil sa itsura niyang ‘yon, naisip kong hindi ko dapat sabihin sa iba ang totoong nangyari. 

_"Aksidente lang ho sa trabaho."_

Nag-usap pa sila nang matagal ni tito tungkol sa pagco-cover ng debut daw ng girlfriend ng pinsan niya, pero hindi na ako nakinig pa. Nakaupo lang ako nun at abalang magbasa ng column ko sa diyaryo nang magpaalam si Angel na may bibilhin lang sa labas. Pumayag ako. Sana nga, hindi. Yun na kasi ang huling beses na nakita ko siya.

Nagbasa pa ako sa profile ni Analecto Enriquez pero wala na akong napiga tungkol sa kapatid niya. Sinara ko na ang folder at ibinalik na sa drawer kasama ng iba pa. Saka tumunganga sa harap nito. Sigurado akong may kinalaman si Dr. Enriquez sa pag-alis ni Angel. Ano naman kaya yun?

Nagising lang ako sa katotohanan nang tumunog ang cellphone ko. Tumatawag si Clara. Nagbuntong hininga ako. Ano namang kailangan nito? Ang aga naman niyang mangulit, wala pang alas siete. 

Matagal kong pinag-isipan kung sasagutin ko ba ang tawag, pero, sinagot ko na rin at baka importante. Rinig na rinig ang kakulitan ng boses ni Clara sa kabilang linya.

"Ang bilis mo magsalita, dahan-dahan naman. Bakit, nandiyan ba si yung kras mong pulitiko kaya hype ka?"

_"Hindi, Joven ano ka ba naman?! Di mo ba ako narinig? Nahanap na si Angel! Nandito siya ngayon sa DSWD!"_

Hindi ako agad natuwa pero, bumilis ang tibok ng puso ko. Gusto ko sanang ako ang makahanap sa kaniya, pero okay na ‘to kaysa wala. Kinuha ko ang wallet ko saka lumabas ng bahay. Hindi ko na naubos-ubos ang frappé na iniwan ko na lang sa lamesa.

"Hintayin mo ako diyan--at wag mong ipapakiusap si Angel sa iba maliban sa mga social workers. Wala nang pamilya si Angel, wala nang dadalaw sa kaniya. Naintindihan mo ba?"

Pumara ako ng tricycle. Pagkasabi ng "oo" ni Clara, binaba ko na ang tawag. "Sa DSWD po," saad ko sa driver, bago napatingin sa sariling relo.

Sana...sana hindi pa ako huli. Kailangan kong maintindihan ang lahat, Atty. Luna. Kailangan kong maintindihan.

..  
Kabanata I  
11/14/18  
10:45 PM


	2. Angelito Bernal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pagkatapos ng tatlong araw, nagkita muli si Angel at Joven; ang dalawang baguntaong saksi sa nangyaring pagpatay kay Atty. Luna.
> 
> Naunang dumating si Dr. Enriquez.

Pagkababa ko ng taxi, nasa labas si Clara at naghihintay. Mukha siyang masaya, pero ako, nainis ako nang makita ko siya doon.

"Dapat hindi mo iniwan si Angel mag-isa."

Naglaho ang matamis na ngiti ni Clara. "E sa pinaalis ako nung psychologist nila, e!"

"Psychologist?" Napatingin ako sa pinto at agad naglakad papunta doon. Sumunod si Clara. "Di ba sabi ko sa'yo wag mo siyang ipapakausap sa iba?"

"Maliban sa mga _social workers._ "

" _Psychologist._ "

"Ganun na rin yun! Bakit ba lahat ng ginagawa ko mali para sa'yo?" rinig ko sa tono ni Clara na naiinis na rin siya, pero di ko na siya pinansin. Lumapit ako sa isang nakaupong social worker at nagpakilala. "Joven Hernando po, columnist sa  Gazette. Ako yung kasama ni Angelito Bernal after nung assassination?" 

Bahagyang lumapit si Clara sa akin para bumulong, "Bakit di mo sinabing detective ka?"

Binulungan ko siya pabalik, " _Private detective._ " Inirapan lang ako ni Clara. "Oo na, ikaw na cool."

"Hindi na po namin siya mabibigay sa inyo, Mr. Hernando, kung yun po ang pinunta n'yo rito." Mahinahon ang paliwanag ng babae. Nginitian ko na lang din siya nang mahinahon. "Hindi ko naman ho siya kukunin. Inaamin ko rin naman pong naging irresponsible ako sa pagbabantay sa bata--" Nagpigil ng tawa sa likod ko si Clara, napatingin doon yung babae kaya mabilis akong bumawi, "--pero nandito lang po ako para at least, makausap siya. Pwede n'yo po akong samahan kung kailangan. Ayos lang po."

Nagbuntong hininga ang babae. Ginawa ko nang inosente hangga't maaari ang boses ko, para payagan niya ako. Sana, sana effective.

"Sige, pero nasa loob pa si Dr. Enriquez, kinakausap yung bata regarding doon sa assassination."

Pinigilan kong magpakita ng galit. "Napakabilis naman po yata, baka di kayanin nung bata."

"Alam po ni Dr. Enriquez ang trabaho niya, sir. Tiwala naman po kaming hindi niya binibigla yung bata because he's been working for the DSWD for a year already."

 _Wow._ "Pero pwede ko pong makausap si Angel? Tapos naman na siguro si Doc."

"Iche-check ko, sir. Excuse me." Umalis na ang babae at pumasok na sa loob. Tumingala pa ako, umaasang may madudungaw, pero wala. Napapalatak ako ng dila. Tinawanan ako ni Clara.

_"Sinong gustong kumausap?"_

Napalingon ako ulit sa pinto. Boses ‘yon ni Dr. Enriquez. Alam ko.

_"Joven Hernando daw po, yung columnist."_

_"Sige, let him in."_

_Yes!_ Tiningnan ko si Clara saka nginitian. Inirapan niya lang ako saka siya humalukipkip. "Fine, whatever."

Bumukas ang pintuan at lumabas ulit yung babae. "Pumasok ka na raw, sir. Babantayan kayo ng isa naming social worker sa loob."

Tumango ako. "Salamat po. Ayos lang, basta..." Tiningnan ko muna ang pinto para masigurong hindi pa lumalabas si Dr. Enriquez. "...basta hindi si doc."

Umiling naman ang babae. "Hindi, sir. Ang sabi niya, paalis na rin naman daw siya."

Tumango ako ulit saka napangiti. Hindi ko alam kung bakit, pero hindi ako komportable kapag nasa paligid si Dr. Enriquez. Para akong hindi makahinga o makakilos nang maayos. Parang ang palagi niyang minamasdan yung bawat galaw ko. Nakaka-paranoid.

"Pwede na akong pumasok?" tanong ko pagkatapos ng matagal na pakikipagdebate sa sarili kung magtatanong na ba ako o hindi.

"Pwede na po."

Nakaupo si Dr. Enriquez sa harap ni Angel nang pumasok ako sa loob. Nakahinga ako nang maluwag nang makitang maayos naman ang lagay ng bata. May isang babaeng social worker na nakatayo sa isang sulok, nginitian ako. Nahirapan akong ibalik ‘yon. May mga sinasabi pa yung duktor nang bigla siyang mapalingon dahil sa pagsara ko ulit ng pinto.

"A, Mr. Hernando." Tumayo si Dr. Enriquez at napansin kong mas matangkad ako nang ilang pulgada sa kaniya. "It's nice seeing you again. Anyway, paalis na ako--pwede na kayong mag-usap ni Angel."

Tumango lang ako at hindi na nagsalita pa. Bago niya ako tuluyang lampasan, tinapik niya ako nang marahan sa balikat. Napalingon ako. Kakaiba talaga ang duktor na ‘yon.

"Kuya Joven?"

Mabilis na nalipat ang tingin ko kay Angel nang tawagin niya ako. Umupo ako agad sa harap niya--yung dating inuupuan ni Dr. Enriquez--saka sinalat kung may sugat ba siya o ano. "Okay ka lang, Angel? Saan ka ba nanggaling? Ba't kasi di ka nagpapaalam? Sino'ng nakakita sa'yo?"

Yumuko lang ang bata saka bumulong, "Sorry, kuya. Sinubukan ko lang namang hanapin sina kuya Manuel. Si Col. Del Pilar po ang nakahanap sa akin. Siya rin ang nagdala sa'kin dito."

 _Si Col. Del Pilar?_ "Pulis?"

Tumango si Angel. Tama, minsan na siyang nabanggit ni Gio. _Col. Del Pilar._ Mamaya ka sa akin.

Sinilip ko ang mukha ni Angel bago nagtanong ulit, "Nahanap mo ba ang mga kuya mo?"

Mabilis na umiling si Angel. Bahagyang humikbi. Mabilis akong lumingon sa social worker na parang kakatayin ako sa titig niya. _Sorry na agad._

"Kuya, ilabas n'yo na ho ako dito!"

Napalingon ko ulit kay Angel. "Gusto ko ring gawin ‘yan, Angel. Pero mahabang proseso ‘yan dahil hindi naman kita kamag-anak. Hindi ka nila basta-bastang ibibigay sa'min ni tito Miguel."

"Pero gusto ko po sa inyo!" Mas lalong bumilis ang pagbagsak ng luha nina Angel. "Pramis po, hindi na ako aalis nang walang paalam! Pramis po ‘yan!"

Nagpunas ng luha ang bata gamit ang manggas niya. Nataranta ako lalo dahil baka palabasin na ako ng masungit (pala) na social worker. Tumayo ako saglit at nilapitan siya para bulungan, "Sorry po, pero pwede pong pakuha ng tubig para kay Angel? Aalis na po ako agad pagkatapos, para hindi na po ma-stress yung bata."

Lumabas na kasalanan ko pa, pero effective ang self-blame at kaunting self-pity sa mga ganitong sitwasyon. 

At tumalab nga kay ate. "Sige," sagot niya bago tuluyang lumabas ng silid. Pagkalabas na pagkalabas niya, bumalik ako sa harap ni Angel at hinawakan siya sa kamay.

"Angel, makinig ka sa'kin, okay? May kilala ka pa bang kamag-anak n'yo sa Pangasinan?" Magp-protesta pa sana ang bata pero inunahan ko na siya, "Please. Hindi naman kita iiwan sa kanila e, sila lang ang ipagc-claim ko sa'yo, para mabilis ang proseso. Tapos kukunin din kita sa kanila pagkatapos." Nagtaas pa ako ng kanang kamay pagkatapos. "Promise!"

Umiling ang bata. "Hindi na sila papayag na kilalanin pa ako. Ayaw na nila sa amin!"

"Ako ang bahala," mabilis kong sagot. "Wala ka bang tiwala sa Kuya Joven mo?" Lumapit ako sa kaniya saka bumulong, "Detective yata ‘to!"

Napangiti nang bahagya si Angel. Tinulak ko pa nang maiigi ang alas ko sa lamesa. "Angel, alam ko kung bakit may banta sa buhay n'yo ngayon. Pati ako, nandun nung nangyari ang assassination. Kung mailalayo kita dito nang mas mabilis, mas matutulungan ko kayo ng mga kuya mo. Government agency ‘to, mas mabilis ang access dito ng mga kalaban na nasa gobyerno. Angel, naiintindihan mo ba ako?"

Hindi na lumuluha si Angel. Bumalik ang tapang sa mukha, ang tapang na nakuha niya sa kaniyang dalawang kuya. Napuno ng pag-asa ang puso ko sa gayong tingin. "Ngayon, Angel, please, sabihin mo, sino ang natitira mong kamag-anak sa Pangasinan? Luluwas kami agad mamaya."

Natahimik sandali si Angel, saka nagbuntong hininga. "May tito po kami sa hacienda. Renante Bernal po ang pangalan niya."

Magtatanong pa sana ako kaso dumating na yung social worker dala ang tubig. Tumayo na ako at nagpanggap na nagpapaalam nang masigla kay Angel. Habang kinakausap siya ng social worker na nakatalikod sa akin, tiningnan ko nang makahulugan si Angel. Tumitig siya pabalik. _Mag-iingat ka,_ bulong ko sa isip ko--umaasang maririnig ‘yon ng bata.

 _Hihintayin kita kuya,_ ‘yon ang basa ko sa kaniyang titig. ‘Yon din kasi ang ibinigay niyang tingin sa kaniyang mga kuya bago kami umalis ng kweba sa Cabanatuan.

Ang daming laman ng isip ko paglabas ko ng DSWD. Si Atty. Luna. Sina Manuel at Jose Bernal. Ang nawawalang Kapitan. Si Angel. Si Dr. Enriquez. Si Col. Del Pilar. At...ako.

Kung nanganganib ang buhay ng mga Bernal at ng hinahanap na ring sundalo na si Cap. Rusca, mas lalo na dapat ako. Pero tatlong araw na ang lumipas, wala pang nagtatangkang sagasaan ako kahit ilang beses na akong tumatawid nang lutang. O barilin ako habang palaboy-laboy sa kalsada. Nakakaduda ang pagiging ligtas ko. Ang pagiging tahimik ng lahat.

Huminto ako sa tapat ng gate ng DSWD. Tumingala sa makulimlim na langit. Uulan yata. Pero walang kulog. Pati ang langit, tahimik.

Ako lang yata ang naiingayan.

\--  
Kabanata II  
11/16/18


	3. Unang Ingay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Obvious naman na ikaw dapat yung tatamaan kung di umekstra si Dr. Enriquez--"
> 
> "Hindi ako yun."
> 
> "Ikaw yun! Saka, hindi ka man lang ba magpapasalamat kay Doc? Paano kung alam na nila na may alam ka--"
> 
> "Hindi! Wala akong alam!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: death, blood, swearing, guns

Lahat ay tahimik. Ako lang yata ang naiingayan.

"Uy, Joven!"

Pakiramdam ko inatake ako sa puso nang bigla akong tapikin ni Clara sa balikat, pero mas inatake ako nang may marinig akong putok ng baril. Paglingon ko kung saan ito nanggaling, nakita kong nakadagan si Dr. Enriquez sa isang lalakeng naka-puting t-shirt at itim sa sumbrero.

"Sabihin mo sa nag-utos sa'yo, ako na ang bahala!" asik ni Dr. Enriquez doon sa lalake habang mahigpit niyang hawak ang kamay nitong may tangan ng baril. Pumiglas ang kawatan at naitulak palayo ang duktor. Saka ito tumakbo palayo, hinahabol ng ilang mga lalakeng nanood at mga nakakitabg tanod.

Hindi ako makagalaw. Sa sobrang bilis ng nangyari, pakiramdam ko, nangyari ang lahat sa isang paghinga ko lang. Hinawakan ako nang mahigpit ni Clara sa braso. Ilang segundo rin ang lumipas bago sia nahimasmasan. "Yung bala, sa tabi mo tumama," bulong niya.

Mabilis akong lumingon sa kaliwa ko; nandun nga ang butas sa pader. Ilang pulgada lang ang layo sa akin.

"J-joven, may sugat ka!"

Napatingin na naman ako kay Clara, saka nakaramdam ng hapdi sa tainga. Hinawakan ko at may dugo. Daplis.

Prrrt!

"Excuse me po, excuse me!" 

"Uy, Joven, tara na, ipagamot na natin ‘yan!"

Napalingon naman ako doon sa bagong dating sa eksena. Isang lalakeng naka-puting polo na parang barong ang lumabas sa sasakyan. Hinawi niya ang mga taong pumapaikot sa duktor na nagalusan sa siko. Nagising na naman ako sa katotohanan sa hampas ni Clara.

"Aray ko! Ano ba--"

"Yung sugat mo!"

"Nandito pa!" sigaw ko pabalik saka tinuro yung tenga ko. "Hindi naman nawala!"

Mas lalong nagalit si Clara. "Lintek naman, Joven..."

Ang dami niyang sinabi, hindi ako nakinig. Pinanood ko kung ulit sina Dr. Enriquez. Ipinasok siya sa loob ng sasakyan nung lalake saka sila umalis. Hinawakan ko sa kamay si Clara saka hinigit para makalayo sa eksena.

"Uuwi na tayo. Ikaw na maggamot ng sugat ko, galos lang ‘yan," saad ko habang nagmamadaling maglakad pauwi.

"Ha? Ayoko nga! Mamaya ma-infect pa ‘yan, ako pa sisihin mo--"

"Edi ako na lang." Lumiko kami sa ay kanto papuntang sakayan. Binitiwan ko na siya pagdating doon. "Ingat ka sa pag-uwi."

"Teka lang!" Humarang siya sa sasakyan ko dapat na tricycle, nakasimangot na naman. "Di mo ba ire-report yung nangyari?"

Nagkunot ako ng noo. "Bakit?"

"Bakit hindi? Obvious naman na ikaw dapat yung tatamaan kung di umekstra si Dr. Enriquez--"

"Hindi ako yun."

"Ikaw yun! Saka, hindi ka man lang ba magpapasalamat kay Doc? Paano kung alam na nila na may alam ka--"

Naramdaman ko yung sipa ng kaba sa sinabi ni Clara. "Hindi! Wala akong alam!" Hiningal ako sa pagtataas ng boses. Hindi ko namalayan. Tumingin sa akin yung drayber ng tricycle. Umiwas ako ng tingin. Kumikirot pa rin yung kaliwa kong tainga.

Hindi na ako nahampas ni Clara. Pero tinapik niya pa rin ako sa balikat. "Tara na, gagamutin ko na ‘yang tenga mo."

..

_"Saan po tayo ulit, attorney?"_

_Nagligpit ng gamit si Atty. Luna sa kaniyang briefcase saka sinara ito. Nginitian niya ako pagkatapos. "Sa rest house ni Congressman, Joven. Sasama ka pa ba? Isang media lang ang pinayagang pumasok sa loob, e, I'm sorry."_

_"Okay lang po." Ngumiti rin ako pagkatapos. "Maghihintay na lang po ako siguro sa labas."_

_"Sige, si Capt. Rusca na lang ang kasama mo. Ayaw ni Congressman ng pulis o sundalo sa loob, e. Pribado kasi ang rest house na iyon "_

_Napatingin ako sa sarili kong mga sapatos. "Hindi po ba kayo nagdududa, Attorney?"_

_Nag-angat ako ng tingin. Paalis na pala dapat si Attorney na biglang natigilan sa sinabi ko. "Nagdududa. Pero sa ganitong sitwasyon, pinipili kong huwag na lang muna."_

_Hindi ko napigilang magpakita ng lungkot. Ngumiti siya muli sa akin. "Nag-usap na kami ni Emil. Yes, marami siyang pagkakamali. But still, kasama ko pa rin siya sa fraternity noon. Kapatid ang turing namin sa isa't isa."_

_"Kagaya po ni Mayor Bonifacio?"_

_Lumabas ang mga salita sa labi ko nang di ko namamalayan. Napakurap ako't napayuko sa hiya. Pero mahinang halakhak lang ang itinugon ng abogado._

_"Salamat sa pag-aalala, Joven. Pero kung nababagabag ka pa rin, ayos lang kung pipiliin mong wag na lang tumuloy."_

_Mabilis akong umiling. "Sasama po ako!"_

_Magsasalita pa sana ang abogado nang biglang may tumawag mula sa labas. Mas lalong tumingkad ang ngiti ni Atty. Luna. "Nandiyan na sila!" Lumingon siya ulit sa akin. "O ano, tara na?"_

_Pagkatayo ko sa upuan, umikot ang paligid. Bumigat ang aking mga paa kaya, nahirapan akong humakbang. Parang sumusisikip ang aking paghinga. Sinubukan kong sumigaw, pero walang lumabas. Pinilit ko pa ring gumalaw. Hinakbang ko ang kanan kong paa. Mabigat. Nakakapagod. Binuhos ko ang lahat ng aking lakas hanggang sa biglaan akong binitiwan ng lahat--bumagsak akong pasubsob sa tubig dahil sa malakas na hakbang na naging pagpadyak--pinasok ng tubig ang aking ilong at baga. Bago ako tuluyang makadilat, may humigit na sa akin pataas._

_"Okay ka lang, Joven?"_

_Napasinghap ako para makasagap ng hangin, pero dahil sa nalunok na tubig, naubo ako nang naubo. May nagsuot sa akin ng salamin ko. Pag-angat ko ng tingin, si Capt. Rusca._

_"Okay ka lang?" tanong niya ulit. Tumanaw siya sa malayo nang tumango ako. Sumigaw, "Nasira yung bangka namin, Attorney! Magsa-sagwan na lang kami!"_

_"Mauuna na pala kami nina Paco!" sigaw pabalik ni Attorney. "Sasabihin namin kay Emil na male-late kayo!"_

_Napalingon ako sa likod nang mabaliktad nina Manuel at Jose Bernal kasama ang isang bangkero ang nataob na bangka. Napapikit pa ako dahil sa lakas ng talsik ng tubig._

_"Sige!" sigaw ni Capt. Rusca. "Pero sasama na ako sa inyo!"_

_"Wag na! Samahan mo na lang yung mga Bernal saka si Joven!" sigaw pabalik ni Attorney. Ilang segundo lang pagkatapos, humarurot na palayo ang kanilang bangkang de motor._

_Pinunasan ko ang salamin kong nabasa ng tubig. Si Manuel Bernal ay sumubok na lumapit pa doon sa bangka pero hindi nakahabol. Sumunod sa kaniya si Jose. "Bakit kuya?"_

_Pinasakay na ako nung bangkero ulit sa bangka. Hindi pa pala kami napapalayo sa pampang, nasiraan na kami. Hanggang balikat ang tubig. Habang tinutulungan ko ang sariling umakyat, naririnig ko rin ang bulong ni Manuel kayna Capt. Rusca at sa kaniyang kapatid._

_"Dapat hinintay nila tayo."_

_Nang makaakyat akong tuluyan sa bangka at makaupo nang maayos upang makita ang tanawin sa harap, nasa kabilang pampang na kami. Napahawak ako sa damit at buhok kong tuyo na. Nakababa na ng bangka ang mga Bernal, halatang nababagot sa paghihintay sa nauna na naming kasama._

_"Bakit ang tagal naman ni Kapitan?" tanong ni Jose sa kasama niya. "Sumunod na kaya tayo?"_

_Sumulyap sa akin si Manuel. Nag-iwas ako ng tingin. "Pa'no yung bagitong reporter?"_

_Napakurap ako. Hindi naman ako reporter._

_"Isama na lang natin. Makakasalubong din naman po siguro natin si Kap sa daan."_

_Napalayo ang tingin ko sa langit at sa bundok na nahahalikan na ng ulap. Sayang, hindi ko nadala yung DSLR ko._

_"Joven!"_

_Napalingon ako sa boses ni Manuel, at bigla, nasa likod na ako ng puno sa may rest house ng Congressman. Napapaligiran ang garden ng mga lalakeng naka-itim at may mga hawak na malalaking baril. Nakahandusay sa gitna ang bangkay nina Atty. Luna at Mr. Roman. May humarurot na sasakyan papalapit na sumundo sa mga kawatan. Napaatras ako sa takot. Sobrang lakas ng kabog ng puso ko. Halos mapasigaw ako nang may humigit sa akin sa braso._

_"Tara na, Joven, ano pang tinutunganga mo diyan, tangina!"_

_Si Jose Bernal. Kasama ang kuya niya. Tumatakbo kami nang tumatakbo papalayo sa isolated na rest house. May nagpaputok ng baril. Galing doon sa mga kawatan, pero wala sa aming natamaan. Binibilang ko ang aking mga kasama. Kulang ng isa._

_"Nasaan po yung bangkero?"_

_"Hindi ko na alam!" singhal ni Manuel habang matulin na tumatakbo. Sa bilis nila, nahihirapan na akong humabol. "Nauna na siyang tumakbo sa atin--sa ibang direksyon siya napunta."_

_Takbo ulit. Malakas ang kaluskos ng mga dahon at sanga na natatapakan namin. Maya't maya ay mayroong puno na humaharang. Lihis sa kaliwa, sa kanan, yuko kapag may pumutok na baril. Nakikita ko ang mga anino ng mga humahabol sa amin na sumusuot sa masukal na kagubatan--at pati sa akin. Para silang mga itim na asong anumang oras ay lalapain ako._

_Nagsisisi akong naka-formal shoes ako nung araw na ‘yon. Ang hirap tumakbo. Ang bibilis ng mga Bernal. Putok ulit ng baril. Nadaplisan ako sa kamay at natalisod sa isang sanga. Gumulong-gulong sandali saka napadilat para makitang nakadagan sa akin ang lalake doon sa labas ng DSWD._

_"Anong alam mo?" asik niya._

_Umiling ako. "Wala akong alam!"_

_"Magsalita ka na! Kapag hindi ka nagsalita--papatayin kita!"_

_"Wala akong nakita!" sigaw ko pabalik kasama ang mga pag-iling. "Maniwala ka, wala akong nakita! Hindi ko alam, wala akong nakita!"_

_Mayamaya, nagbago ang hitsura ng lalake. Naging isang mukhang hindi ko kilala pero sigurado akong nakita ko na minsan. Nakatitig siya sa akin na parang nagsusumamo. "H-hindi ako...h-hindi ako yun!"_

_Pagkakurap ko, napalitan muli ang mukha. Kay Dr. Vicente Enriquez. Sumuka siya ng dugo na tumulo sa dibdib ko. "J-joven--"_

"Kuya!"

Napadilat ako at bumungad sa akin ang mukha ni Gio. Panaginip na naman pala. Yun pa rin. Parehong mga mukha. Parehong mga tagpo. Walang nagbago...maliban sa pagdating ni Dr. Enriquez.

"Kuya? Kuya, ayos ka lang?"

Tumango ako at bumangon sa tanong ni Gio. "Oo, okay lang ako." Tinanggap ko yung alok niyang tubig. "Thank you."

"Tatlong gabi ka nang binabangungot," saad ni Gio. "Rinig na rinig pa naman sa kwarto na katabi lang ng sa'yo. Dahil pa rin ba sa assassination, kuya?"

Umiling lang ako sa tanong pagkatapos uminom ng tubig. Natuyuan na naman pala ako ng lalamunan--nakanganga ba akong natutulog? "Anong oras na?" tanong ko kay Gio. "3 o'clock. Si ate Clara, ayun, nag-ghost hunting."

Muntik na akong masamid sa iniinom kong tubig. "Dito siya natulog?"

"Oo. Inabot siya ng siyam-siyam diyan sa sugat mo." Tinuro niya yung tenga ko pagkatapos. Napahawak ako doon at may benda na. "Ibang klase, di ba? May natutunan din pala si ate Clara sa pagnu-nursing," dagdag pa ni Gio.

Napailing ako. "Ewan ko ba dun. Nasa'n ba siya? Baka mag-ingay yun bigla, magising pa si tito. Magwawala yun pag nagising nang madaling araw."

"Joven!"

Hindi pa ako tapos magsalita nang bumukas bigla ang pinto ng kwarto ko. Si Clara, hawak yung cellphone niyang naka-on pa yung flashlight. Napahatak ako sa kumot bigla dahil naka-boxers lang ako.

"Clara, uso ang moral ethics na pagkatok sa pintuan," bati ko sa kaniya. Pero hindi niya ako pinansin. "Joven, nabasa ko sa balita, patay na raw si Diego Ramos--di ba siya yung bangkero n'yo nun nung pumunta kayo kayna Congressman?"

Bumilis na naman ang tibok ng puso ko--yung parehong pakiramdam na naramdaman ko nang makita ang bangkay ni Atty. Luna. Paulit-ulit na nagre-rewind sa isip ko ang sinabi ng lalake doon sa labas ng DSWD.

_"Kapag hindi ka nagsalita--papatayin kita!"_

Napakurap ako. Nabasag na ang katahimikan. Pero hanggang kailan? At sino ang bumasag?

..  
Kabanata III  
11/22/18


	4. Dr. Vicente Enriquez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Di ba sinabi ko sa'yong wag mong gagalawin si Joven?"

Kumalabog ang pinto ng kotse pagkalabas dito ni Dr. Vicente Enriquez. Lumabas mula sa kabilang pinto ng sasakyan ang drayber na mabilis sumunod sa kaniya. Dire-diretso si Dr. Enriquez sa pinto ng malaking bahay na kanilang hinintuan. Binati siya ng katulong pagpasok niya ngunit ni hindi man lang niya ito tinapunan ng tingin.

Sa loob, nakaupo ang Congressman sa kaniyang salas, umiinom ng alak habang kausap ang matalik na kaibigan. Itinuro ng kausap niya si Dr. Enriquez na mabilis na paparating, kaya ibinaba niya ang hawak na baso at tumayo upang kalmadong salubungin ang duktor. 

"Dr. Enriquez, magandang gabi sa iy—"

"Di ba sinabi ko sa'yong wag mong gagalawin si Joven?" Nag-ambang kukuwelyuhan ng duktor ang pulitiko pero mabilis siyang nahawakan ng drayber sa magkabilang braso. "I told you, I can handle this! Walang alam si Joven, kung mayro'n man, edi sana isinama na niya ‘yon sa statement niya!"

"It's not the reason for the attempt—"

"Then what?!”

"—it's because pinagkakatiwalaan siya ng batang Bernal. Pwede niyang malaman anumang oras kung nasaan sina Jose at Manuel, and I just wanted to cause a delay." Kalmado pa rin ang tono ni Cong. Aguinaldo habang nagpapaliwanag. Ang kaniyang kaibigan na nakaupo sa sofa ay nakaiwas ng tingin. "Wala akong balak na patayin siya, Vincent. Just enough para ma-delay siya sa pagpunta sa dapat niyang puntahan."

Umiling si Dr. Enriquez, bagama't bahagyang naging kalmado sa pagtawag sa kaniya sa tunay niyang pangalan. "Still, lumabag ka pa rin sa usapan."

"At ikaw, hindi?" Nagkunot ng noo ang congressman. "Tell me, Vincent, bakit imbes na sa Pangasinan ka dumiretso—dito ka nagpunta?"

Bakas pa rin ang galit sa mukha ng duktor, pero hindi ito nakasagot. Hawak pa rin siya ng drayber kaya masasabi nating hindi pa rin nagbabago ang isip niya na pagbuhatan ng kamay ang kaharap. 

Humakbang ng isang hakbang papalapit sa kaniya ang Cong. Aguinaldo. "Listen, Vincent, you would do him a favor kung magmamadali ka ngayong magpunta sa dapat mong puntahan at magdadasal ka nang matindi na hindi ka niya naunahan doon."

Sasagot na sana si Dr. Enriquez nang biglang narinig mula sa itaas ang boses ng isang lalake. Napatingin ang lahat doon—kasama ang kaibigan ng congresista.

"Sir Greg, bawal pa kayo lumabas, hindi pa tayo tapos—"

"I just want to talk to Mr. Aguinaldo, okay? Who needs that stupid therapy anyway—”

"Umakyat na po tayo ulit sir, baka mapagalitan ako—”

"It's okay, Mark, you can leave him to me." Nilapitan ni Cong. Aguinaldo ang binatang bumaba kasama ng nars at tinapik ito sa balikat. "You should finish your therapy, Goyong."

Lumambot ang tingin ni Dr. Enriquez pagkakita sa bagong dating. Binitiwan na siya ng drayber. Pareho silang tumitig kay Gregorio Del Pilar nang puno ng simpatya.

"Pero, sir, ang boring sa itaas! Wala akong ibang kausap kundi si Mark," saad ni Goyo saka nangamot ng ulo. "Why don't you just let me stay here, downstairs?"

Nagbasa muna ng labi ang congresista bago sumagot, "Hindi naman si Mark ang sasama sa'yo, e." Binabaan pa nito ang boses, nagbabakasakaling walang makaririnig sa kaniya. "Ako lang naman, and you know very well na hindi siya boring."

Hindi nakasagot agad si Goyo, pero napatingin siya sa kausap. Kinalabit ng drayber si Dr. Enriquez, "Dr. Enriquez, sa tingin ko kailangan na nating umalis."

Nagkunot ulit ng noo si Dr. Enriquez. "Juan, sabihin mo nga, hindi pa rin ba pinapalitan ni Congressman ang stress reliever ni Goyong?"

Walang reaksiyon dito si Juan Del Pilar. Tiningnan niya si Dr. Enriquez na parang nagtanong ito kung anong pangalan niya. "Oo, bakit?”

Handa nang maglabas ng galit si Dr. Enriquez nang bigla siyang naunahan ng kausap, "Alam ko na ‘yan. Sa labas na tayo mag-usap."

"Pero—"

"Ang kulit mo, ‘no?" Halata ang inis sa boses ni Juan. "Hanggang ngayon ba, hindi mo pa rin matanggap na wala kang ibang choice kundi ang sumunod?”

Tinitigan ng duktor sa mata ang kaharap. “We are not owned by anyone.”

“You are, Vincent,” tugon ng kaharap. “May dahilan kung bakit nandito ka pa rin. Yun. Yun ang nagma-may-ari sa’yo.” Sinulyapan nito sandali ang nakaupong kasama ng kongresista, saka nginitian si Dr. Enriquez. “Malas mo ang dahil ginawa ka niyang duktor. Mas malaki ang babayaran mong utang.”

Napangiti na rin ang kaharap, “Do not exclude yourself from the narrative. Sino ba sa atin ang pinag-aral ng engineering para lang mauwi sa pagiging driver?”

Natawa nang malakas si Juan. Bigla tuloy napalingon ang nakaupong bisita ni Cong. Aguinaldo para tingnan kung naroon pa ba sina Goyo. Nakahinga ito nang maluwag nang makitang wala na silang ibang kasama sa salas.

Napakunot naman ng noo si Dr. Enriquez dahil sa pagtawa ng drayber na si Juan.

“Teka, sorry, natawa lang ako sa sinabi mo,” saad nito pagkatapos nang ilang segundo saka nagpunas ng mata na naluha pa sa katatawa. “Oo na, driver lang ako. Pero yung sinasahod ko dito, triple sa sasahurin ng isang licensed civil engineer, di mo ba naisip yun, Vincent? Pero sige, ito na lang, sa ating tatlo—” Sumulyap siya ulit sa nakaupong lalake na agad umiwas ng tingin, “—nina Goyong,” dugtong niya sabay balik ng tingin sa duktor. “Sino ang nakakatulog nang mas mahimbing sa gabi?”

Hindi nakasagot si Dr. Enriquez. Tumalikod na ang drayber at naglakad palayo. “Tara na, Dr. Enriquez. Baka gusto mong unahan si Joven sa Pangasinan?”


	5. Jeremiah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sa ngayon—ngayon lang—si Angel muna, okay?"

"Joven, okay ka lang?"

Napatingin ako ulit kay Clara. Nagbuga ako ng hangin. "Sasama ka sa Pangasinan?"

Mukhang nagulat siya sa tanong ko. "A-ako? O-oo naman—"

"Edi magbihis ka na." Tiningnan ko si Gio. "Ikaw?"

"Oo kuya pero—"

"Okay, hintayin n'yo ako sa office. Magbibihis lang ako at ako na rin ang magpapaalam kay tito."

"Wait lang kuya—wag mong sabihing ngayon na tayo aalis?" 

Tiningnan ko si Gio. "Kailan pala? Kapag nauna na yung iba na makakuha kay Angel?"

"Bakit naman nila—"

"Si Angel lang ang may alam kung nasaan ang mga kapatid niya! Siya lang ang kailangan nila para makuha ang dalawang natitirang witness!"

Hindi ko inasahan na masisigawan ko si Clara, ang totoo niyan, pinagsisisihan ko yun nang makita ang reaksiyon niya. Pero late na para doon dahil sumunod na siya sa una kong inutos sa kaniya—"S-sige, hihintayin kita sa office mo."

Tumayo na rin si Gio pagkaalis ni Clara. In-expect kong lalabas na siya ng kwarto pero pagtayo ko sa higaan, nandun pa rin siya sa may pintuan.

"Hindi mo ako hihintayin sa baba?"

"Sabi mo sa'kin masamang sinisigawan ang mga babae."

"Come on, Gio nagmamadali tayo, ‘no? May hinahabol tayong tao at oras?"

Hindi siya kumbinsido. "Wag nga ako," bulong niya saka lumabas ng kwarto. Nagkunot ako ng noo pag-alis niya. Crush yata niya si Clara.

Nagmadali akong magbihis, nagsalpak sa bag ng mga dapat dalhin—pera, extrang damit, lighter, balisong, flashlight, notes, papeles, camera, phone, tumbler, ballpen—saka nagmadaling bumaba sa opisina. Nandoon si Clara na nakatingin sa may bintana. Nakapatay ang ilaw kaya mapapagkamalan mo siyang multo dahil nakatapat pa siya sa liwanag galing sa labas.

"Galit ka sa ilaw?" biro ko. Hindi siya tumawa, galit yata. Pipindutin ko na yung switch nang magsalita si Clara, "Si Dr. Enriquez..."

"O, bakit anong mayro'n sa kaniya?"

"Niligtas ka niya..."

"Come on, Clara ilang beses ko bang sasabihin sa'y—"

"Walang nakapansin na paparating yung lalake o na may hawak siyang baril." Humarap sa akin si Clara, at dahil nasa likod niya ang bintana, hindi ko makita yung mukha niya pero alam ko nang galit siya sa tono ng pananalita niya. "Pero nakita siya agad ni Dr. Enriquez just in time para mapigilan siya. Hindi ba ang weird nun?"

Umiling ako saka tuluyang binuksan ang ilaw. Tama ako, nakasimangot siya. At tama rin naman siya sa sinasabi niya. Pero, ayaw ko munang isipin ‘yon. "Mas weird na nagmumukmok ka sa dilim mag-isa." Lumapit ako sa mesa at nag-dial ng number sa telepono. Nasa huling number na ako nang biglang may humagis sa akin na librong maswerte kong nailagan. "Ano ba?!"

"Hindi ka ba talaga makikinig sa akin?!" Galit na galit na si Clara—naluluha na siya. "Alam ko namang wala akong natapos at sa ating dalawa, ikaw yung may cool na trabaho, pero sana makinig ka naman ‘no—kapag nag-aalala ako sa'yo?!"

Binaba ko yung telepono na nakadikit na sa tenga ko saka nagbuga ng hangin. "Clara, I'm sorry, I appreciate your concern, pero sa ngayon—ngayon lang—si Angel muna, okay?"

Nag-iwas lang ng tingin si Clara. Nalulungkot ako, oo, pero saka na ‘yan. Trabaho muna. Tinapos ko na ang pag-dial ng number at hinintay na sagutin ng kabilang linya.

"Joven, alas tres na nang madaling araw tingin mo may sasagot pa sa'yo niyan?" Bumalik na ang pang-aasar sa tono ni Clara, medyo napangiti ako doon. Sasagutin ko sana siya nang biglang may nagsalita na sa kabilang linya, "Good morning, attorney," bati ko.

_"Joven?"_

"Yes, attorney. Nakakatuwa naman po at na-recognize n'yo yung boses k—"

_"Should I call Mr. Manuel Luna now or any of the Luna brothers—"_

Buntong hininga. Ayan na naman siya. "Sir, kamamatay lang ng isa sa mga wit—"

_"I know—what else could be the reason why I'm up this early? Look, Mr. Hernando, unless you have a recommendation from _any_ of the Luna brothers—" _

"Pupunta akong Pangasinan. Baka dumaan na rin ako sa Cabanatuan pagkatapos. The next time I'll call you sisisiguraduhin ko pong sila mismo ang magsasabing—"

_"Then don't call me until that day."_

Binaba na ang tawag. Tiningnan ko si Clara na ngumiti lang sa akin. Natuwa yata siya sa nangyari, nakaganti siya. Magsasalita sana ako pero biglang sumulpot si Gio sa pintuan.

"Handa na yung sasakyan. Si Tito?"

Pinigilan kong magmura. Pero lintek. Isa pa pala ‘yon.

"Mauuna na kami ni Gio sa sasakyan, sunod ka na lang ha?"

Kitang-kita kong natigilan si Gio. "Mauuna na tayo?"

"Oo!" Lumapit si Clara sa kaniya at kinaladkad siya palabas ng opisina. "Tara na..."

Pagkaalis nila, natawa ako sa kapatid ko. Ibang klase rin, tumitiklop sa babae. Palabas na rin ako pero naisipan ko munang pulutin yung binatong libro ni Clara—

Hindi ko na napigilang magmura. Putangina.

..

"Bakit ang dami namang pinadalang gamit ni tito?" Halata ang galit ni Gio nang isara niya ang pintuan ng sasakyan na punong-puno ng gamit. Nilipad yata yung buhok ko sa lakas ng bagsak.

"Since mauuna naman na raw tayo at tayo ang gagamit ng sasakyan, dalhin na rin daw natin yung mga gagamitin niya para sa debut," paliwanag ko saka sumakay na sa tabi ng driver's seat. Si Gio ang magmamaneho. Sa likod nakaupo si Clara mag-isa.

Speaking of Clara—

"Clara, hindi masama mag-sorry," panimula ko. Tinaasan niya lang ako ng isang kilay. "What?"

"Si Jeremiah. Tinapon mo yung libro niya—di ba sabi ko hindi yun pwedeng pakialaman?"

Nagkibit-balikat lang si Clara habang nagsimula naman nang magmaneho si Gio. "Sorry. Hindi ko nakita, madilim pa nun e."

Sandali kong ni-recall lahat ng nangyari bago umiling. "Bukas na ang ilaw nun."

"Well okay, fine! Sorry na nga di ba?" Sumandal si Clara sa upuan niya at sumimangot na parang bata. Ayaw na ayaw niya talagang napalalabas na pinapagalitan siya.

"Pasensiya ka na kay kuya, ate Clars. Sentimental kasi siyang tao," sabat ni Gio. Napatingin ako sa kaniya dahil doon.

"Marunong lang magpahalaga sa mga bagay."

"Kuya, dinefine mo lang din kung ano ang 'sentimental'."

"Bakit, ano ngang mayro'n sa librong 'yon at ayaw mo pagalaw?" Galit pa rin si Clara kahit siya ang may kasalanan sa akin. Pero, sinagot ko na lang din. "Regalo yun sa akin nung kaklase ko nung grade 2."

Tawanan. Hindi ako nakitawa, o nagalit. Hinintay ko lang silang magsawa at mapagod sa ginagawa nila.

"Grabe kuya ang korni mo." Naluluha-luha pa si Gio.

Sumimangot ako. "Hindi naman. Siya kasi yung unang nagsabi sa akin na maging detective ako para mahanap ko kung nasaan ang nanay niya. Kaya nga, niregaluhan niya ako ng libro ni Jeremiah Healey. Simula nun, yun na ang naging tawag ko sa kaniya."

"At ano namang real name ni bessy Jeremiah?" Nang-aasar pa rin si Clara. Hindi pa rin ako nagpaapekto. Kibit-balikat lang. 

"Enteng. Bakit?"


End file.
